


Flower Shop

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa gets a gift for her new girlfriend. Inspired by the 22-02-2017 update.





	

Lisa didn’t like to leave her horse alone, but it was high time she visited her father. Even Starshine agreed that time apart would be okay if it meant visiting her father. So she left Starshine in a field outside Jorvik City, where a kind woman assured her that her special horse would be well looked after. And then it was only a short tram ride into the city.

“Hi, dad,” said Lisa, hugging her father as soon as she walked into his house.

“My little girl,” said her father. “You’re all grown up.” Lisa smiled.

“Yeah, I am,” said Lisa. “I’m back from my tour.”

“So I heard. How did it go?” asked her father, drawing back to look at her. “You’ve got some new additions, I see.” He traced a finger over the piercings in her ear, and Lisa blushed and ducked her head.

“Yeah, I wanted to look the part,” said Lisa. “And it went so great, dad. You should’ve seen the crowds, they were huge!”

“I know,” said her father. “Some of your music channels broadcast live performances.”

“And you watched it,” said Lisa, grinning.

“I even set reminders and recorded them,” said her father. “It was so wonderful to see you up on stage. Your mum would’ve been so proud.”

“I know,” said Lisa, feeling a lump form in her throat. She hugged her father again, inhaling the scent of him.

“But I was wondering about one thing,” said her father, and Lisa felt a stab of fear. “Your tour ended weeks ago. Why are you only home now?”

“Um… well, you remember the thing with Starshine?” asked Lisa, wishing that she had something to fiddle with other than the zipper on her jacket.

“Yes,” said her father. “I couldn’t leave that company quick enough.”

“Well, the bad girls caught me again,” said Lisa. “It, um… wasn’t pleasant.”

“Well, you look okay,” said her father, looking her up and down. “A little thin, but nothing a little of my cooking won’t fix.” He grinned, and his good humour was infectious.

“Yeah, someone saved me,” said Lisa.

“Oh?” said her father. “I recognise that look.” Lisa’s blush increased, and she couldn’t hide her smile. “Well, go on. Who is she?”

“Her name’s Louisa,” said Lisa. “She saved me from my prison with the help of Starshine and Linda and Elizabeth. And after that, we kind of… started dating.”

“That’s wonderful,” said her father. “I like her already. When can I meet her?”

“Uh, well, I…” Lisa stammered, and her father laughed.

“No worries,” said her father. “Introduce her to me when you’re ready.”

“It’s not that I’m not sure about her, it’s just… she’s very shy,” said Lisa.

“That’s okay,” said her father. “I won’t be a scary dad, I promise.”

“I know you won’t,” said Lisa. “I’ll tell you more about her later. But how has my dad been while I’ve been off living my dreams?”

“Well, there’s always work here in Jorvik City, especially with all the roadworks that have been going on lately,” said her father.

They talked for a while, chatting over tea and biscuits. Lisa was so pleased to see her dad again, and relieved that he was doing so well. And she could feel that her father was proud of her, mostly because he kept saying so. But soon, it came time to leave. Lisa’s father saw her getting more anxious as time wore on.

“You don’t have to stay the night,” said her father as they sat on the couch together. 

“Are you sure?” asked Lisa. “We haven’t seen each other for months, and we’ve only had a few hours today…”

“I’m sure,” said her dad, nodding. “You’re only a phonecall away, and you can come visit anytime.” He handed her a spare key, and Lisa grinned and hugged him again.

“I’m staying here on Jorvik now,” said Lisa. “I loved touring but I missed you and Starshine and home too much.”

“Well, that’s just wonderful,” said her dad, beaming at her. “Where are you going to live?”

“Here, of course,” said Lisa. “You did keep my bedroom, didn’t you?”

“I left it just as it was when you left,” said her dad. “We’ll just have to figure out a place for Starshine to stay.”

“Why can’t he just stay in the backyard?” asked Lisa.

“City laws have changed, horses must be put in a stable now,” said her dad.

“Well, that’s just un-Jorvegian,” said Lisa with a huff.

“I know. But don’t worry, there’s a nice stable in town,” said her dad. “We can go check it out tomorrow if you want.”

“Okay,” said Lisa. “I’ll just stay at the winery tonight, the Baroness is letting my friends and I stay there.”

“Something sinister going on again?” asked her dad.

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “Unfortunately. But at least you’re safe.”

“You just stay safe too,” said her dad. “Make sure your new girlfriend looks after you.”

“I will,” said Lisa, smiling at the thought of her. “Actually, while I’m here, do you know what I should get for her? I want to get her a present and I haven’t had time to recently.”

“Hmm. Stop by Aideen’s Plaza, you’re sure to find something there,” said her dad. “Assuming you don’t already know her clothing size.”

“Dad,” said Lisa, and blushed again.

Lisa got off the tram at Aideen’s Plaza, smiling at the serenity of the place. There were doves everywhere, and she could hear the trickle of a fountain not far away. Maybe she should take Louisa here someday. That would be a nice date. If they weren’t too busy.

After navigating the maze-like alleyways, Lisa found herself in the main square. The golden statue of Aideen glimmered in the late afternoon sunlight, and the water took on a rosy hue from the sunset. The cobblestones were the same colour, and Lisa could feel their warmth even through her shoes. Something smelled nice, and she saw the café first. Maybe a baked good from there? But no, she didn’t know Louisa’s favourite foods yet or if she had any allergies. But another nice smell seemed more promising.

“I’d like a bouquet of flowers for a pretty girl,” said Lisa, walking up to the florist.

“Oh, how lovely,” said the pretty woman. “What would you like them to say?”

“I don’t know if she’ll see the meaning,” said Lisa.

“But it’s the thought that counts,” said the woman.

“Okay,” said Lisa. It did sound quite sweet. “I want her to know that she’s innocent and pure and cheerful. And that I’ll be loyal. And… that I love her.”

“Aww,” the woman cooed. “How sweet! Is it your anniversary or something?”

“No, I just wanted to give her something special,” said Lisa.

“That’s adorable,” said the woman, and smiled. “I’ll just get you a little bouquet.”

When the woman (Iris, Lisa learned upon looking at the sign) returned, she arranged the flowers nicely and then grabbed a silky red ribbon. Her dainty fingers carefully tied it around the flowers into a beautiful bow, and she smiled down at her handiwork when it was done.

“Thank you,” said Lisa, getting some money out. She placed it on the counter, and Iris beamed as she put it away.

“I hope she enjoys them,” said Iris.

“I’m sure she will,” said Lisa.

By the time Lisa got back to Jorvik, the light was much dimmer and she worried that she wouldn’t be able to catch her girlfriend before she went home. It embarrassed her that she didn’t know where her girlfriend lived.

But then, by some miracle, she saw her girlfriend riding out of Silverglade Village. Lisa bit her lip, wondering if this was the right move, but then decided to just try it. She grabbed a little tag while Derek wasn’t looking, then sat down at a table and wrote out a quick message before attaching the tag to the ribbon. Then, it was only a matter of waiting until Derek was distracted again before Lisa could leave the bouquet there and then ride away.

 _“Hiding in a bush,”_ said Starshine. _“How charmingly adorable.”_

 _“Shh,”_ Lisa told him, even though nobody but her could hear him. She watched from the bush as Louisa rode up to Derek again and handed him three envelopes. Then, Derek gave her the bouquet, saying something. Lisa hoped that he wasn’t telling her he’d given her the bouquet.

Louisa’s face when she read the tag made Lisa grin and bury her face in Starshine’s neck. She’d loved it. She’d looked so happy. And, when Lisa composed herself, she saw that Louisa had tucked the bouquet into her saddlebag.

 _“It’s a little late for a Valentine’s present, but it’s the thought that counts,”_ said Starshine. Lisa didn’t tell him that she’d completely forgotten about that day.

Though Louisa had put her bouquet in her saddlebag, she kept taking it out to touch the delicate petals and smell the blooms. She did so now, leaning against a small hill out in the Everwind Fields.

“Who do you think it was from?” she asked.

“A secret admirer,” Crimsonwhisper cooed. “Who do you hope it was from?”

“Oh, you know,” said Louisa. “My girlfriend.” She grinned, hugging herself and falling back against the hill. She’d never had a girlfriend before. Did all girlfriends give each other gifts, or was it just this one? And what could she get for Lisa in return?

“Oh, don’t stress,” said Crimsonwhisper, nosing Louisa’s hair and getting condensation on her glasses. “You’ll figure something out. Get her flowers too if you want, or chocolate.”

“She does like chocolate,” said Louisa. She sat up and cleaned her glasses off on her shirt. “C’mon, let’s go to Silverglade Village before Harold goes home.”

When Lisa found a box of chocolates among her things at the winery, she smiled. Even if it was a simple gift, it was absolutely perfect.


End file.
